Ronnie & Will's Boat Scene: ReWritten
by taylortales
Summary: What would have happened if Will would have continued to show Ronnie his dad's boat? Read to find out  :


…"Come on. I want to show you something." Will said as he retreated his hands from my waist to my hands. He lead me away from the wedding party and towards his dock.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I want to show you something."

"Yeah, I got that part, Will. But I wan't to know what it is that you're showing me."

"Don't you know what the whole point of surprises are?" He chuckled. He pulled me a bit faster, before I could even respond. I decided to quit arguing and just follow him. "Close your eyes." He said with a dazzling smile across his face. After a few seconds passed and my eyes weren't closed, he put his hands over my eyes. It wasn't that I didn't want to close them, I was just confused. 'What does he want to show me so badly?' I thought to myself. He lead me carefully into a room that was slightly warmer then the outside, but I still couldn't tell where we were.

"Can I open my eyes?" I asked excitedly.

"Almost." He lead me a bit further until his footsteps came to a halt. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

"Oh – my – gosh." I stuttered as I stumbled over my words. "This is your boat?" I couldn't believe what was before my eyes.

"Yup. My dad bought it five months after Mike passed away. He felt our family needed a 'change' or something 'new' – I mean, I don't really know why he bought it. I guess after Mike died, he just had an urge to do something that he would normally put more thought into." I put my arms around Will, feeling sorry every time he mentioned his brother's death. I layed my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. Everything felt better, more secure, when I was close to Will like this – it felt…right.

"It's a beautiful boat." I didn't really know what else to say. The boat's beauty spoke for itself. It was so clean it sparkled, even in the dark. It was a huge, white yacht-type of boat. I don't really know my boats. It had an upper level, but it was a smaller level. Underneath there were two bedrooms, both nicer then my own bedroom at my dad's place. There was a full kitchen and bar and a bathroom with a nice shower. I still couldn't believe this was Will's.

"We haven't taken it out much, although I wish we could. Going along with what I said about my dad having an urge to do something… out there… it's not as if he has a love of boating. I'm hoping we can take it out before summer is over, before you and I go our separate ways. You'd love it, Ronnie."

"I'm sure I would, but I do not want to talk about summer being over. Summer being over means I won't see you as much, and it breaks my heart just thinking of it. When I'm with you, every crazy little thing in my life seems to vanish. Hugging you and kissing you is the ultimate cure from all this crap I'm going through – " He cut me off, but I didn't care. He picked me up by my waist, and carried me down the hallway while kissing me passionately. I knew what this was leading up to, and the first thing that raced though my mind as, 'Am I REALLY ready?' I mean, come on. I am 18. A lot of 18 year old girls have lost their virginity by now, right? Well, that didn't matter. I was ready. I was sure of it. In a few seconds we were in one of the rooms and the next thing I know we were on the bed, still fully clothed and all. He was on top of me kissing me all over. God! Everything felt so peaceful with Will. Everything in perfect place, nothing out of order. Am I fallen in love, or deeply in love? This is different then an average young adult relationship. With Will and I, it was something more. I didn't want to think anymore, but I did know one thing. 'It only felt comfortable with Will.'

He started to unzip my dress and slide it off. Woah, I couldn't believe this was actually happening. 'I'm ready.' I kept reassuring myself. No going back. I'm here now, with Will. This is it. We love each other, and that was all that mattered. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and rubbed my hands all over his masculine chest. It felt so perfect with him. He respected every bit of me, and didn't take advantage of me in any way.

That moment happened all so fast. One minute we were kissing, and within seconds, it had escalated to so much more, but I don't regret any bit of it. It was perfect and I loved Will so much. We layed in bed for a few minutes next to each other, just cuddling. "Are you okay?" He sounded slightly worried.

"Of course I am." I tried to sound as convincing as I could.

"We didn't move too fast? Everything felt right?"

"Will, stop worrying! Everything was perfect. I feel comfortable with you and words can't even describe what just happened… it was so – so amazing." He gave me the cutest smile and kissed me passionately again and again, we couldn't stop. I never thought at the age of 18, I would feel such strong love for a person. But Will just swept me right off my feet every time we touched. After we kissed for what felt like hours, he resided into holding me close to his chest, his arms around me. I didn't want to move, not now.

- I felt a cold, wet feeling against my lips, and it woke me in an instant. Sure enough, it was Will. Awakening me with a kiss. "Oh my gosh! It's noon already. We fell asleep? Oh no, the wedding! Didn't anyone wonder where we were! I'm dead. My dad. Will!" He grabbed me close to calm me, and it worked.

"Relax! I told my mom last night you weren't feeling well and were too sick to make it home, and you were sleeping in the boat since there was so much noise over by the house. My mom O.K.'d it with your dad. Then I told her I was sleeping in the other room. It surprisingly worked." He gave me that cute smile again. The one I couldn't resist. He gave me another kiss.

"Well, I should really get home. Knowing my dad, he'll start too worry and then he'll question everything. I want to try to avoid that as best I can."

"Take some time and hop in the shower in the bathroom across the hall. I stay in here and get dressed. Then you can eat breakfast with us, then I'll drive you home. Sound good?"

How could I possibly resist? "Sounds great!" I said with the biggest smile I've cracked in a while. I grabbed my things, and went to go take my shower.

"That was quick." Will greeted me with a smile and a kiss, "Want some breakfast?"

"Sure."

"Since you obviously don't eat meat, I made you my very own, special vegetarian breakfast. All for you."

"Aww, Will. You didn't have to do that. I know how much of a pain it can be making an all vegetarian dish that actually tastes good, considering my Dad always complains." I laughed.

"I didn't have to. I wanted to." He gave me another kiss. He led me into the dining area, I almost forgot how gorgeous it was. It had been a couple weeks since I first ate here in this room with Will and his parents. I was hoping this would go better than last time. "Here, sit down. I'll go get our food." Will came back with our food and took a seat across from me.

"Where are your parents? Aren't they eating breakfast with us too?"

"No, my dad is out buying some plants and flowers to plant in Mikey's Memorial Garden out back, and my mom went out to brunch with some friends. It's just me and you." He smiled. Phew, a huge sigh of relief came within me. Just me and Will. We could talk about anything, and I could avoid anymore embarrassing events with his parents.

"Well, in that case. Can we talk about last night?"

"Of course. Oh, yeah, how are you?" He seemed concerned again. Just like last night.

"I'm fine, really." I assured him, "It's just, that was a huge step in my life and I just want to what's going to happen from here on, because I don't want to lose you, Will. Last night couldn't have been more perfect. That was exactly how I wanted to experience my first time."

"I'm glad you're okay, and for what's going to happen from here on, I am not 100% sure. I feel the same way, though. All I know is I am madly in love with you Veronica Miller and I never want to lose you." I started to cry and Will rushed over to my side. "Oh, Ronnie. Are you sure everything is OK? I know how emotional something like last night can be. I'm sorry if you're upset."

I leaned in close to his face. "I'm not upset, Will. I don't regret anything we did. I just love you so much and I can't believe I found someone like you. I am crying from pure happiness. I want to spend every waking moment with you. I love you, Will, more than anything in the world." I kissed him passionately and it lasted a little bit, then he pulled back.

"Come with me, Ronnie." This time I didn't ask questions, I just let him lead me where he wanted to go. He took me to a beautiful oak tree in his vast front yard. It was so tall and it's leaves were so plentiful. I was taken away by its beauty.

"Wow, this is such a beautiful place." I was breath-taken.

"When ever I need alone time, or time to think, I come here. This was Mikey's favorite place to come and play or just sit and relax. Now it's mine too. Everything is so – peaceful." His eyes were glistening. I knew from the look on his face that this tree meant so much to him. Especially because of his brother. "Ronnie." He said with a tone of worry in his voice.

"Yes?"

"I love you so much, words can't even describe."

"I know, Will, and I love you too." I leaned in to kiss him, but he rejected my invitation.

"Ronnie, I can't be away from you for more than a minute and be completely happy. Spending time with you means more to me than anything. Having you next to me is enough, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Before I could utter another word, he got down on one knee. Oh my God, was this really happening! No, he couldn't be. As much as I wanted this moment to take place, I remembered how young we were, but with Will… that didn't matter. "Veronica Miller, will you marry me?" My jaw hit the ground, I was speechless. I just stared at Will for what felt like hours.

"I – uh – I.. I – YES!" He stood up and I leaped into his arms and he caught me. He held me close and he just held me in his arms for the longest time, and kissed me over and over again. "I love you, Will Blakelee, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

It had been a year since Will and I had married. My dad had passed and we were living in the beach house my dad had owned. Will and I had renovated the home and made it our own. We didn't have any kids nor any kids on the way, but that was a future possibility. "Come on! Hurry, it's happening!" Will yelled to me from outside.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I shouted back from the porch. I rushed down to the beach as fast as I could as a large crowd gathered around a turtle nest. Will and I had constructed the Steven-Michael Loggerhead Nest Memorial Sight on our own, right on our beach. Five nests were currently on sight, and people paid $5 to get in to see the turtle nests hatch. All the funds went to the Cancer Research Society and the Blakelee family to construct an extravagant garden, out front by the tree where Will asked me to marry him, in memory of Mikey.

The crowds 'Awed' and 'Ohed' as they watch the turtles race to the shore. It reminded me of the first time I saw a turtle nest hatch. Will, Jonah, and dad were beside me. It was the summer of 2009. Now it was the summer of 2010 and beside me were Will and Jonah and Mom, who had driven to come see the event that took place once every month. The only person missing was Dad, but he was there in spirit.

"It's beautiful, Ronnie." My mom hugged me, "Your father would be proud."

"I know." I started to well up. Jonah joined in on the hug, and Will came over and grabbed me close and kissed me.

"I love you, Ronnie." He said with tears in his eyes.

"I love you too, Will. When I look at you, I know I'm not alone."

We stood there on the beach that was ours as the sun set, and the sky was a beautiful orange, red, and purple. Will brushed my hair behind my ear, and took my head in his hand, and kissed me passionately for what was forever.


End file.
